Sobre Términos e Decisões
by Galatea Glax
Summary: House reflete sobre Cameron, Lucas... e Cuddy. Na sequencia do sétimo episódio da sexta temporada: "Teamwork"


**Algumas considerações:**

1. Os personagens de House são criações de alguém muito inteligente. Fato. Não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.

2. A história se passa numa realidade alternativa e começa logo após os eventos no final do episódio _"Teamwork"_. 7º episódio da sexta temporada.

3. Fanfic-Presente do Amigo Oculto de Need For Fic. Para Layê.

4. Beta: Thata Martins

**Algumas palavras:**

Bem... Não sou boa em escrever sobre House. Foi a primeira e muito provavelmente será a última vez que toco nessa série como autora. House é muito dificil. Amo o personagem. Acompanho a série desde de sempre... Mas para se escrever sobre Greg House há de se ter domínio sobre ele... E definitivamente essa não sou. Mas enfim.

Foi escrita pois minha amiga oculta não assiste outras séries que eu pudesse escrever. Então tive que arriscar.

Postei só para vocês darem uma olhada.

Bjks.

**_Galatea Glax, dezembro de 2009_**

* * *

_**Sobre Términos e Decisões**_

Cuddy sorriu enquanto Lucas passava a mão em seu cabelo.

Saíram conversando do hospital.

Gregory House assistiu a cena, apoiado no guarda-corpo do mezanino.

Tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Talvez um quê de tristeza.

Ele levantou, e com as mãos apoiadas no corrimão, abrangeu toda a recepção do hospital.

O seu reino.

Seu domínio.

Mais até que sua casa.

Ele era um rei naquele lugar.

Um senhor feudal.

A solidão bateu sobre ele como a força de uma pancada.

Ele era tão louco e imprevisível que poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

Ele era tão inteligente e capaz que poderia ter qualquer coisa sobre a face da terra.

Mas não era como ele se sentia naquele momento.

Pois a verdade era que estava sozinho.

Sozinho na vastidão de seu Império.

"_Consegui minha sanidade e minha licença médica de volta."_

Havia dito ainda há pouco para Wilson. E com sua sanidade havia recebido novas perspectivas.

Estava lúcido de uma maneira que há muito não havia estado.

Ele enxergava ainda mais coisas agora.

E o pior é que enxergava determinadas coisas nele mesmo.

"_Está se tornando humano, House?_

_Precisando das pessoas?"_

A figura da mulher loira, linda e suave, e mesmo assim tão determinada, dançou em sua frente.

"_Eu estava apaixonada por você. Fui uma idiota"_

Claro que ele sabia. Ele sempre soubera.

House se lembrou do jantar a anos atrás. Quando Cameron conseguira arrastá-lo até uma mesa. E o fiasco que aquilo fora.

Naquele momento ele sabia da paixão da médica.

Porém, estaria mais uma vez se enganando se não dissesse que havia ficado surpreso com a declaração dela.

"_Seu marido matou um paciente, mas está terminando comigo?" – _Perguntara. Ele achou aquilo tão estranho... Cameron o estava surpreendendo.

"_Você o arruinou. Ele não consegue nem distinguir certo do errado. Não consegue enxergar mais a santidade de uma vida humana._

_Eu te amei._

_E amei Chase._

_Sinto muito por vocês dois._

_Pelo o que se tornaram, por quê... Para vocês dois não tem mais jeito."_

As pausas. Os olhares.

A pena.

House odiava aquele sentimento. O restolho para fracos.

No fundo daqueles olhos claros havia mais.

Dor.

Cameron sofria por Chase.

E por House.

A realidade alternativa onde ele, Gregory House, ria de algo banal e divertido ao lado de Cameron, flutuou diante de seus olhos. Uma dimensão onde ela havia conseguido curá-lo e restaurar-lhe a humanidade, como ela tão bem gostava de proclamar. A cena se desfez com a fragilidade de uma bolha de sabão.

Allison Cameron estendera-lhe mão.

O amor acabara. Mas não o respeito ou a admiração.

House se manteve parado, observando os olhos marejados de água por ele e seu companheiro no coração da médica.

Ela o beijara no rosto. Um beijo delicado. E com o peso do término.

Achou que aquela seria a última vez que veria Cameron.

Sim. Era uma pena.

Poderia ter dado certo?

Nunca saberia.

O que sabia era que todos sofreram.

Tinha lá sua parcela de culpa.

Porém a verdade era uma só: sempre fora total e loucamente apaixonado por Lisa Cuddy.

E claro que nunca havia admitido isso nem para si mesmo.

Adorava elogiar o traseiro dela, assim como aqueles seios perfeitos.

Adoraria dar uns pegas naquela mulher.

Mas depois da alucinação fora obrigado a analisar o que realmente sentia por ela.

No pior momento de sua vida, em meio a pior crise, a pessoa que seu prodigioso cérebro fora buscar para ficar ao seu lado, para ser sua amiga e companheira, havia sido Cuddy.

Cuddy.

_Cuddy._

Cuddy que saíra do hospital ao lado do único outro amigo que House achava possuir. Ou quase amigo.

Que amigo começava um caso com o amor da vida de outro cara?

House manteve sua expressão enigmática.

Lucas brincava com a menininha de Cuddy. Cuidava dela

Estava fazendo as vezes de pai.

Não achava que seria um bom pai.

Nunca tinha pensado sobre isso.

Mas se pôs a pensar naquele momento na paternidade.

Afastou-se do guarda-corpo e apoiou-se na bengala.

Resolveu ir embora. Para a casa de Wilson.

Tinha muito em que refletir.

Afinal envolver-se com Cuddy era envolver-se com a filha de Cuddy também.

E, droga!, era o que House queria. Queria Lisa Cuddy. Um desejo como há muito tempo não tinha.

Tudo bem, ele teria que matar Lucas ou destruí-lo para Cuddy de alguma maneira.

O detetive era inteligente também. Uma das poucas pessoas que poderia, se confrontado, ser um inimigo à altura.

House sorriu. Gostava de uma boa briga. Gostava de estar certo. Mas tinha verdadeiro prazer em vencer.

A mulher morena seria sua. Assim como aquele traseiro e os seios perfeitos.

Levasse o tempo que o fosse.

**Fim**


End file.
